MePhone4 and Lightbulb
.This article focuses on the interactions between MePhone4 and Lightbulb. Episodes suggesting a conflict In The Crappy Cliff, when Taco kicks Lightbulb into the water making her a team captain, MePhone4 was surprised that Lightbulb actually won. Later on in the episode, he makes the two of them wait until the second episode to pick the teams in a mocking fashion. In The Arena Of Death, he also says that for the third challenge that since the team captains are so awesome... that they would not be competing, disappointing Lightbulb. In the same episode, due to Lightbulb asking if they would get cookies during the elimination, he cancels his plans to do so. He also mocks Lightbulb for doing nothing during the challenge, although he can't really blame her since he's the one that excluded her from participation. Lightbulb defends herself, claiming that she watched. MePhone replies "Whatever" and throws her pencil at her, causing her to shatter. In The Stacker, MePhone4 insults Lightbulb during the elimination, saying that she isn't the brightest team captain and this led to people eliminating her. However, she would not have been eliminated if MePhone had come to the obvious realization that the votes for Nick-le that episode were meant for Nickel and that Nickel should have been eliminated. In The Snowdown, Lightbulb is eliminated, and she says in fear, "Omga! Not the Fist Thingy!", having felt the Fist Thingy from her earlier unfair elimination. MePhone states how there is no Fist Thingy, leading Lightbulb to think that she gets to stay. MePhone then happily clarifies "No", and tilts the platform that she was standing on, sending her screaming as she falls into Idiotic Island and shatters. He also doesn't warn her about the rock she's about to trip over during the rejoining scenes. In Double Digit Desert, MePhone refuses Lightbulb's request to at least get cookies since she didn't rejoin. MePhone comments on why he would give her cookies, but Lightbulb persists. MePhone then gives in, and Lightbulb excitedly asks what flavor she will get. MePhone responds "Egg flavor" and throws an egg at her in slow motion, and tilts the platform she was standing on and sends her screaming and falling into Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, after a failed group escape attempt from Idiotic Island, Lightbulb attempts to mock MePhone by asking where he'll send them, foolishly stating that the original Idiotic Island had been destroyed. MePhone picks up on this, and sends her and the rest of the eliminated contestants to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. Episodes suggesting a friendship In War De Guacamole, MePhone finally realizes that Nickel should have been eliminated last episode, and brings Lightbulb back from Idiotic Island, stating how that she can rejoin the game. In 4Seeing The Future, she is shocked after MePhone4 is shot by MePhone4S and asks him in fear what he has done. MePhone4 didn't hear Lightbulb but it means Lightbulb likes him. Category:Rivalries Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2